KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2015
23:59:42 o.o but you cant climb on money (epic) 23:59:48 yes you can 23:59:53 how 23:59:58 *Walks away* I guess Skar isn; getting that awesome present I made for her.... (hmm) 00:00:10 Jj did you see it? 00:00:12 /me gives back the money bag* 00:00:24 well that was easy o.o 00:00:51 *places the cookies closer to kuru* 00:00:54 takes the bag teen catch * 00:01:08 *climbs inside the basket and starts eating* 00:01:09 you are the keeper of the money now 00:01:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:26 dont let skar near to it o.o 00:01:55 Also Jj this is what happens when she gets possessed http://prntscr.com/7tl5b5 00:02:30 Yes I did Teen 00:02:42 (giggle) 00:02:49 jj how long it will take until our bet ends 00:03:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:03:25 Good Skar *grabs her and throws her in Money filled swimming pool* 00:03:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:40 Until Kuru dates Lumi again a lot of times XD 00:03:46 /me swims in money* 00:03:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:03:58 *pokes head out basket* Shut it you >^> 00:04:23 *goes back in the basket* 00:04:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:53 http://prntscr.com/7tl5qj also jj the sector would disappear 00:05:21 *that's adorable* then *giggles* but softly* 00:05:27 jj this will be a bet that gose for years o.o 00:05:32 Reminds me of DBZ Teen 00:05:52 Its worth it isn't it Max? o-o 00:06:03 Lol 00:06:12 Kuru am I part dragon too? 00:06:17 Since Aki is one? 00:06:34 *pokes head out* Aki is a Chimera so no 00:06:44 Teen, you're a powerful Repton Boss :3 00:06:50 Oh 00:06:52 That too 00:06:57 Thanks 00:07:00 D:< NOW LET ME EAT 00:07:07 *goes back in the basket* 00:07:23 *giggles softly* 00:07:28 last time on dragonball z jj and max makes a bet wanna see how it ends see it next 300 episodes of dragonball z i et you read that in that voice 00:07:45 lol 00:08:01 I hope max loses ever single penny 00:08:14 (epicweave) 00:08:21 teen i tought we were friends o,o 00:08:21 every** 00:08:29 TEEN !! ! 00:08:32 Lol jk 00:08:44 wait was the bet again? 00:08:48 LOL Max 00:09:34 I gtg eat Dinner soon 00:09:51 well the bet was how much time gose kuru with yomi again 00:10:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:11 i bet 500 jj bet 1000 00:10:14 Imagine all the episodes we have to be in O_O 00:10:33 Oh 00:10:35 we finnaly the main caracters jj O_O 00:10:54 (omg) We must be more important than Goku and Vegeta >:3 00:11:00 (omg) 00:11:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:11:13 *Merges with Max and we create* JayMax 00:11:19 Muahahahahahahahaha 00:11:24 *Blows earth up* 00:11:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:39 *protects Lisa with a Flame Sphere* *^* 00:11:40 FUSION HAAAAAAA 00:12:00 !tell Mikiu_Hatsune Jj and Max are betting on how many times your e- nvm 00:12:00 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Mikiu Hatsune your message the next time I see him. 00:12:02 *Everyone on chat is safe* 00:12:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:11 Wow Teen xD 00:12:13 (epic) 00:12:40 Jj and Max !tell her it that would be hilarious when she gets it 00:12:40 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:49 XD 00:12:51 i back:) 00:12:54 K 00:12:54 Gtg now, bye guys bbs 00:12:58 K 00:13:02 ah bye mummy 00:13:07 no dont leave the 30 min arnt gone yet 00:13:12 iuf you go i must to O_O 00:13:39 *thanks Kuru with a kiss on the cheek* 00:14:02 Dx ah contact! *buries in Cookies* 00:14:07 Lol 00:14:27 e.e Not on my scales 00:14:35 xD 00:14:38 *giggles* 00:15:06 *floods the world from a ridicously huge tsunami wave* 00:15:10 *lol jk* 00:15:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:16:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:41 everyone being good :) *pops head in* 00:16:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:47 xD 00:16:50 U wot m8 00:16:51 Peepers D:< 00:16:57 @ Peepers 00:17:01 XD 00:17:11 u wot m80 00:17:19 I spend too much time on CP Wiki e.e 00:17:24 *sees Kuru playing with dolls* Really 00:17:37 WHAT 00:17:39 you talk like them teen, Im gonna eat you 00:17:45 Lol 00:17:50 punch the puppet 00:17:52 yea jaymax is back to distroy the world B) 00:17:58 was very pleased with himself, when he killed people 00:18:07 U wot m8 00:18:18 *eats teen* 00:18:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:30 *teleports away* 00:18:31 *hides in Lisa's lap and sleeps* u.u 00:18:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:19:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:23 *keeps Kuru safe* 00:19:24 *his a list of quizs I have to grade* 00:19:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:32 Ewww its a vi- wrong chat lol 00:19:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:46 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:20:21 http://prntscr.com/7tlbmb @ Peepers 00:20:27 LOOK AT THAT NAO 00:20:48 the crap 00:20:53 you scared caring 00:20:59 Sorry. 00:21:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:15 XD 00:21:21 Again cp wiki is really starting to affect me 00:21:44 no 00:21:47 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:52 TP wiki affected me 00:22:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:05 yo banks 00:23:07 Im starting to dislike my little bro 00:23:41 http://prntscr.com/7tlcst @ Peepers 00:23:48 Look at that 00:24:19 OW 00:24:26 that emote 00:24:27 OH GROD THAT HURT 00:24:42 I think im gonna throw up... 00:25:03 i miss jj :( 00:25:26 Brb 00:25:39 *curls back in Lisa's lap* 00:26:14 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:26:20 mwhahahahhaha 00:26:42 I'm adopting a new wiki Peepers 00:26:46 (epic) 00:26:53 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:01 cool 00:27:07 make sure you have no bans 00:27:38 I have no blocks anywhere 00:27:46 Who wants to read my fanficiton 00:27:58 And I'm only chat banned from A-A because they are power abusing haters 00:27:59 if you banned yourself, would that count? 00:28:13 Idk 00:28:21 Who wants to read my fanfiction 00:28:21 *contiues stareing at Excaliburs sheath 00:28:29 What is it about? 00:28:34 thundercats 00:28:47 Ok 00:28:47 WHO WANTS TO KNOW MAX'S IRL NAME? 00:28:48 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:53 ME 00:29:02 Im kidding 00:29:05 xD 00:29:09 XD 00:29:10 Damn you 00:29:10 Hey scoot 00:29:12 xD 00:29:14 Wait wait 00:29:18 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:29:20 Teen i have the perfect gif 00:29:21 Who wants to read my story. Which is different from a fanfiction 00:29:44 because its not from a fandom 00:29:51 KURU!!! 00:30:02 I read one of stewie's jokes from Family Guy in class 00:30:05 is the world and I one? 00:30:06 @ Peepers 00:30:11 max isnt my real name its maxim (epic) 00:30:12 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/K6x6LdLtWnE/mqdefault.jpg Teen's reaction 00:30:14 *screams* Cool 00:30:19 or god you can choose eater way 00:30:22 xD 00:30:26 but a real god not like rp gods 00:30:27 I just remembered i hav to contiue my fanfic 00:30:36 But it's way too inapp to say in main 00:30:45 Shhh 00:31:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:04 ceep is streaming again 00:31:04 It involved Meg so yeah 00:31:13 @ Kuru 00:31:17 not anymore 00:31:22 shut up meg 00:31:28 Shut up meg 00:31:36 Damn i think i was writing chapter 12 when my pc BSOD 00:31:42 shut up Megan fox 00:32:04 meg from famely guy her voice actor is damn hot 00:32:04 *roadhouse kicks Meg* Roadhouse 00:32:17 here 00:32:17 just saiyen 00:32:18 @ Max 00:32:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:32 *plays surfen bird 00:32:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:41 http://www.quibblo.com/quiz/i5cDjfQ/Thundercats-Avista-or-Thundria < tim teen wana read my fanfiction 00:32:44 meg your not importent 00:33:01 Eh y not 00:33:10 fanfiction -_- wow look ad the time its aready lame time 00:33:15 I wonder what Peeper's looks like... 00:33:28 Like satan 00:33:34 red 00:33:37 thunder? thunder! THUNDER CATS HOOOOOOO 00:33:42 Peeper's is blonde 00:33:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:48 no 00:33:52 I do not look get in blonde 00:33:58 Im a brunette 00:34:13 Are you short small or midget? 00:34:18 small 00:34:22 you already know how im look like so yea XD 00:34:25 so like 5'2 00:34:27 im tall >:3 00:34:28 5 foot 00:34:31 xD 00:34:33 5 foot o.o 00:34:43 thats short 00:34:44 If your 5 and under your considered a miidget 00:34:45 my teacher is 4.11 00:34:47 xD 00:34:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:52 no 00:34:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:55 4.10 is a midget 00:34:56 Wait Max what do you look like? 00:35:07 you never saw me bro o.o 00:35:10 I'm 6' 0" 00:35:17 (epic) 00:35:18 how do you like the story Tim? 00:35:24 No Max 00:35:32 and if your under 4'11 Peepers 00:35:40 B.P brushed her messy dyed jet black hair, lightly with a brush, working out the tangles. Her black makeup covered her face giving her a grim look of hatred. She wore a grubby looking ripped of cloak she uses as a hoodie. She had tattoos of bones and a skull on her face and body. Her eyes were red from the fake contacts she wore. Just' 00:36:23 Is this considered a fanfiction, when I based B.P off my starving near dead dragon Black plague XD 00:36:36 except she no longers wears the cloak XD 00:36:54 Don't even get me started on FR 00:37:02 I still want to cuss them out 00:37:11 oh shit 00:37:15 what day is it teen 00:37:28 July 20 is the sign up 00:37:33 today is July 16 00:37:37 tomorrow 00:37:40 is my wiki birthday 00:37:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:49 Yay 00:38:07 and my devi birthday 00:38:18 for my original account 00:38:56 teen 00:39:11 dont be confuse as my chapters go on my writing style changes XD http://www.quibblo.com/quiz/i5cDjfQ/Thundercats-Avista-or-Thundria?story_chapter=1 00:39:41 I read chapter one peeper its good 00:39:48 this story was made in like 2013 00:39:52 Brb 00:39:57 and 3 and 4 were made only two months ago 00:40:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:14 im 6 foot tall o.o 00:40:21 chapter 3 was revamped 00:40:22 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:40:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:44 due to me misclicking and exiting out when it got finished, so I remade the 3rd chapter in school 00:41:02 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:49 jj 00:41:54 wanna read my story 00:42:11 http://zeners-wolf-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Humanity's_Fall-_a_fanfic 00:42:25 Tis my fanfic 00:42:31 you helped me choose a theme for 4th chapter 00:42:57 I opened and choosed the link so many times on the liunk you just gave me, so the computer will know to keep it in history 00:43:19 ? 00:43:37 incase I wanna read it later on in the day 00:43:46 Oh ok 00:44:00 Im working on chapter 12 00:44:01 just reading the first few senteneces and I have drawn in its good :) 00:44:09 Ty 00:44:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:07 are these chapters and made and later on edited? 00:45:23 What? 00:45:47 when you make the chapters, do you write than, when you find mistakes edited them 00:46:23 you're a good writer :) 00:46:26 Yea and friends helped me with my grammer mistakes 00:46:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:38 Ty 00:46:42 office word helped me with my spelling 00:46:57 and it also helped me, when I didnt need it XD 00:47:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:07 I wrote most chapters on my phone 00:47:18 wow I couldnt do that XD 00:48:10 Yea i paced back in fhort in my room listening to worst by nightmare typing my chapters 00:48:12 I based my first 3 chapters of Avista or Thundaria off of the last two episodes of thundercats 00:48:24 Kewl 00:48:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:07 I love to pester people about what will happen or, how do you think of the character development in my stoies 00:49:10 *stories 00:49:12 Mine is based a litte from terminator some from saving private rayn 00:49:29 Oh cool, I have terminator, but I never watched it 00:50:19 My friend would read about 2 pages each day of my reincarnation fanfiction 00:50:20 U sould and not a spoiler on my fanfic chapter 13 will be good 00:51:00 Brb 00:51:19 I based each page after that on his reacaction to vile or Luke's character devolpment and I do a full opposite turn on it, just to mess with him 00:51:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:04 I only read chapter 1 of ur fanfic 00:52:26 Btw trailer for chapter 13 imcoming 00:52:33 Jackson sits up."My head".Jackson looks at the rest of the team who are passed out."Captain,Captain wake up".Jackson shakes the Captain to wake her up."What happened"?Jackson wakes the others up."Where are we?Jackson shrugs."I dunno." 00:52:55 Sorry for wall of text 00:53:01 thundercat fanfiction is different, I've spend 2-3 years thinking of plots for it its ok 00:53:21 I wouldnt count that as a wall of text, becauses its not big enough, or spam 00:53:49 hes a trailer for chapter 3 of Avista or thundaria. chapter 2 sucks in my opnion 00:54:18 Raven gripped her Daggers. but she felt a arm shove against her chest, blocking her from going forward. "No you can't fight" Vultaire said. he received an upset look from Raven. She pushed her arm out of the way, and chased after Tigra. Joining him into Vultaire's ship that was dented by Tigra in a precious challenge. 00:54:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:54:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:12 *hug's kuru gently* 00:55:18 Brb im go finish reading ur fanfic and nice plot 00:55:22 tell me i want to know Max's real nam 00:55:24 *name 00:55:26 lol 00:55:32 *wakes up* What who? 00:55:35 ok 00:55:37 Bye everyone 00:55:44 bye J 00:55:47 JJ 00:55:50 JAY JAY 00:55:50 Bye sis 00:55:51 :( 00:55:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:55:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:57 JAY JAY WAIT 00:56:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6HwmWakTJw < JJ 00:56:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:41 e.e I forgot I fell asleep in Lisa's lap... 00:56:45 lol 00:56:53 you dont mind that XD 00:57:14 /me draws on kuru* 00:57:17 NO i donr 00:57:26 No i dont (perv) 00:57:30 XD 00:57:50 what if she doesnt mind to o.o 00:57:54 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:25 /me sits on FG back* 00:58:25 herro FG 00:58:26 Lol 00:58:27 HELLO 00:58:58 Hello 00:59:06 *leans back and slowly falls asleep* 00:59:16 FG FG FG FG FG FG 00:59:18 Q~Q 00:59:21 and no i don't mind as it's just rp 00:59:23 *picks up Iris and carries to to Kuru* 00:59:29 awww 00:59:31 here Kuru 00:59:33 what if it wasnt rp XD 00:59:33 FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG 00:59:39 Yes Skarlet? 00:59:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:45 *holds Iris* What? 00:59:46 its free mustang 00:59:49 jj nu here ;- 00:59:54 ;-;* 00:59:55 what if 01:00:13 FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG 01:00:14 when ever you did this. *slaps a random person in chat* it actually happened in real life to that person 01:00:34 I am sorry, I can't do a thing about it 01:00:40 *feels safe in kuru's arms* 01:00:49 a hand comes out of the computer screen and slaps you 01:00:57 fg has to look after me Q~Q 01:01:00 if it came out of your phone, it wouldnt hurt, small screen 01:01:05 rp is exactly that 01:01:17 just roleplay 01:01:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:01:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:01:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:46 tim did you read it all? 01:02:54 Yup 01:02:58 btw im only at chapter 5 01:03:00 of yours 01:03:03 *carries Lisa around* 01:03:19 What should I do next for my 5th chapter Tim. Im at a blank 01:03:24 Wait is there only 4 chapters 01:03:31 ya 01:03:37 timing 01:03:40 peeps i will turn your decaying body into,peepers the ever living 01:03:47 XD 01:03:54 MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING! 01:03:54 *shoots magic at peeps* 01:04:13 *looks kuru in his beautiful eyes* 01:04:18 i watches thunder cats 01:04:26 the 2011 one,it was very good 01:04:27 o3o 01:04:31 Hmmmmm idk im at a blank witu my fanfic 01:04:58 thudner cats ooooooooooooooooo 01:05:09 Thats all i got on chapter 12 01:05:09 Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 01:05:30 HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:05:30 Wtf 01:05:32 sword of omens give me sight beyond sight 01:05:35 HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:05:42 Sword of omens: No 01:05:48 *smiles at kuru* 01:05:52 Oh sorry idk 01:06:11 Aurora sat on the sofa reading her favorite Book. "Man I wish" She was cuted him by Billy who ran into the room. "Hey Auri uh!" Billy yelled. Billy jumped on to the sofa, "Hey Hey Hey Hey I have something to tell you" "What is it Billy" Aurora gave him a smile that would light up the room. She was just so kind to him. Even though Mandy and grim werent so nice to him. "Here how it goes. Aurora and Grim kissing in the tree. K i S S K T A M O N P Q R S T U V, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES Babies in wedding marching bands.. Later you guys get married 01:06:23 II never watched thundercat 01:06:33 *smiles back* 01:06:43 based on the 4th chapter 01:07:01 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:07:12 thundercats is basically gone now, this only about a character and his love life. character that only appeared in 2 epiosdes 01:07:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:24 spirits of evil,turn me into skar-ra the ever living 01:07:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:16 Da lag is a murderer 01:08:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:58 mumm-ra verus thundertron 01:09:27 https://youtu.be/3fO8R6OejvI?t=15m56s < skar 01:09:28 no peeps 01:09:45 Brb im go write chapter 12 01:09:47 mumm-ra verus skeletor 01:09:51 XD 01:10:01 Bai 01:10:23 gtg peeps see ya 01:10:26 xD 01:10:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:10:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:31 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:10:43 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 01:10:46 http://www.quibblo.com/quiz/i5cDjfQ/Thundercats-Avista-or-Thundria < what do you think of my stroy skar 01:10:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:10:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:05 i'll read it later~ 01:11:11 *Hug's Kuru* 01:11:18 I need to make more Scales Oblivion 01:11:21 chapters 01:11:46 I had a whole plan for Scales oblivion 01:11:49 It was a warm June day, just around 11:30 am, this wasn't a normal day. It was a very speical day, it was June 22th. It was the day of the day of the great war. The great was over, but this was a day to honor the warriors who defected the lizards and Dragons from destroying man. The war ended over 25 years ago, it lasted over 400 years. 01:11:54 ^ little chapter 01:11:59 *hugs back* 01:12:04 it was gonna be a tri story 01:12:17 Bye bye 01:12:19 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:12:23 Q~Q 01:12:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:12:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:45 above the lizard war finding a dragon, becoming known through out the land, then your son takes you place during a raid mutant 01:13:31 what if,they reboot he-man like they did for thundercats :O 01:13:32 Avisal is the main character XD 01:13:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVppuv9Pcqk 01:14:06 Skeletor means lord ahter 01:14:25 I am not nice 01:15:13 skeletor sounds like he was a nasal problem 01:16:11 he has no nose 01:16:24 I had now a day tv shows, they make the villains to serious 01:16:30 *too 01:16:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:16:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:14 now a day they're like: *screaming and cursing* Kill kill kill old days, they're like: Ahhh! a spider, you want me to drive you. Kill, death. Oh no I killed him *crying* 01:18:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:18:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:44 *point to a star so Kuru can look at it * 01:22:50 *points 01:23:02 meow 01:23:06 meow 01:23:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:23:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:31 *looks at it* Hm? 01:23:43 :3 01:24:35 *kisses Kuru's cheek when he is looking at the star* 01:24:40 (giggle) 01:25:07 >^> Oh you tricky little shit 01:25:54 (giggle) 01:27:13 *sighs* >w> 01:28:31 jade should punished him >:3 01:28:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:28:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:53 somebody 01:30:03 got up from the sofa and brought their leg (trollface) 01:30:05 *broke 01:30:19 *kisses kuru till he passes out from all the kisses* 01:30:27 x////x 01:30:32 can i draw on him :3 01:30:41 yup 01:31:01 /me draws on kuru* 01:31:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:31:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:54 /me makes kuru face look lie a skull* 01:32:23 x/////x 01:32:51 how does he look jade? 01:33:17 Wilson!! 01:33:25 WILSON!!! 01:33:28 IM SORRY 01:33:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:33:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:17 Adorable 01:34:23 thank chu x3 01:34:24 he is super cute 01:34:33 (giggle) 01:35:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:36:43 *pets Kuru* 01:36:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:26 >/////> 01:38:33 /me draws a flower on jades cheeks* 01:38:33 I made a tuff puppy o,c XD 01:38:40 Im looking at old stories i made 01:38:45 I found this aprt that made me laugh 01:38:52 *walks to a waterfall and sleeps near it to hear the water pour down* 01:39:07 /me thanks Skarlet 01:39:11 "You seem tense man more than usual" Snaptrap said. He grabbed the bottle he just bought and handed it to birdbrain. "Here's a little gift from me to you" He said. Birdbrain looked at him in an annoyance. "What am I suppose to do with Back ointment" He snapped. 'hello sir" Viola said, waving at him and smiling. "Oh I think I'm in love" Birdbrain said. "Who?" Owl said. "You mind your own business" Birdbrain yelled at owl. 01:40:28 Well 01:40:34 Im going off for the night 01:40:39 chu welcome 01:40:43 Kuru is out 01:40:44 that scared Kurur XD 01:40:56 night night handsome Kuru (giggle) 01:40:57 *falls down and worms away* 01:41:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:41:29 night everyone 01:41:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:41:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:46:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:59:25 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 02:16:17 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:49 Done http://zeners-wolf-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Humanity%27s_Fall-_a_fanfic 02:17:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:19:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:29:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:57 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 11:17:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 12:41:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 12:41:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:05:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:06:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:07:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:09:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:14:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:29:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:30:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:30:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:30:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:30:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:34:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:34:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:57:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:58:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:58:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:27:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:41:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 14:42:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:06:03 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:06:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:13:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:13:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:13:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:22:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:24:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:35:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:36:26 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:38:35 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:42:46 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:54:29 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:54:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:55:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:38 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:58:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:58:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:58:40 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:59:20 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:04:45 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:04:45 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:04:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:05:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:09:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 16:22:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:22:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 2015 07 17